disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
LeFou
LeFou is Gaston's diminutive, bumbling sidekick and minion, as well as the secondary antagonist in Beauty and the Beast. LeFou looks up to his boss and "friend" Gaston and remains loyal to him, despite frequent abuse and torment. His name is French for "The Madman", and also a phonetic pun on "The Fool". LeFou is voiced by Jesse Corti. Personality Although LeFou is far from stupid, he is still portrayed as something of a bumbler. He looks up to Gaston as his hero and takes all the abuse Gaston inflicts on him. Despite this, he seems to share something of a love/hate relationship with Gaston, as the two have been shown to get along with no problem, and Gaston mostly hurts LeFou when the latter either makes a smart remark at Gaston's expense or does something stupid. He has been dropped, hit in the head with the barrel of a gun and with Gaston's fist, had his head wedged in a number of objects (including a tuba), squashed underneath a chair, thrown into a muddy pond and a pile of snow, and has still shown loyalty to Gaston. He also is bad at catching things, which was demonstrated twice: first when attempting to catch a fowl that Gaston shot earlier as it was falling with a bag, only for it to land next to him, and next when trying to eat a handful of eggs while Gaston sang about how feasting on eggs made him large and presumably maintain that physique, only for them to splatter all over him. Otherwise, LeFou is much smarter than he looks. He successfully manages to trick Maurice into describing the Beast in front of the madhouse guards in order to convince them Maurice is insane, and acts as the de facto leader of the lynch mob while Gaston is hiding in the shadows. In addition, he was at least smart enough to guess correctly what Gaston had been planning when he whispered it in his ear in a short period of time, and his reaction when discovering Gaston wanted to marry Belle implied that he realized that she would most likely not want to marry him, and tried to warn Gaston against it. LeFou seemed to at least temporarily have an infatuation for Claudia, Laura, and Paula, as he was seen gaping with ecstasy at them while they were singing praises for Gaston before they obliviously squirted water at him with a pump. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast LeFou is first seen in the film's opening musical number, where he caught a water fowl that Gaston managed to shoot down (or rather, attempted to, as the bird ended up falling a few inches away from him, causing him to sheepishly put it in the bag), having presumably accompanied Gaston on a hunting trip. He then told Gaston that he didn't miss a shot and was very likely to be the greatest hunter in the world, and was also the most wanted man among the women in the village. However, he was shocked when Gaston revealed his desire to marry Belle out of all the girls, he expressed shock and apparently tried to warn Gaston that she's not his type and likely won't reciprocate his desires, but was interrupted. He then briefly flirted with the Bimbettes, but ended up squirted by them, who were distracted with admiring Gaston. Afterwards, LeFou, upon rendezvousing with Gaston as Belle was about to leave, briefly mocked Maurice as a "crazy old loon," earning him a rebuke from both Belle and Gaston (the latter mostly to impress Belle), although they proceeded to laugh while Belle rushed back to her cottage when an explosion occurred at the cottage, most likely from one of Maurice's experiments backfiring. During Gaston's failed attempt to marry Belle, LeFou is the conductor of an improvised musical band, conducting the band in an impossibly-fast version of the Bridal Chorus, although he ended up getting a trumpet slammed into his head by Gaston after prematurely playing the band. After Belle's rejection of Gaston, LeFou asks him how his proposal went, prompting Gaston to throw LeFou into the mud in his frustration, to which he replies "Touchy!". Later, LeFou and the other villagers cheer up Gaston at the local tavern by singing a song about how great he is. LeFou was also the only one of the villagers to directly learn from Gaston the specific details of his plan involving locking Maurice in the asylum to force Belle into marrying him, although it was implied that the rest of the village aside from possibly the Bimbettes was aware of the general details. When Gaston enacts his plan to blackmail Belle into marriage with help from Monsieur D'Arque, the owner of the local madhouse, LeFou is tasked with standing guard in Belle's home until Belle and her father, Maurice, return. When they do, LeFou rushes off to tell Gaston and D'Arque. They soon appear with a lynch mob, and LeFou successfully convinces the madhouse guards that Maurice is insane by having Maurice describe the Beast again, but the plan falls apart when Belle uses the Magic Mirror to prove Maurice isn't insane. In his jealousy, Gaston rallies the crowd to attack the Beast's castle and leave none alive, and LeFou walks by his side. Once inside, he picks up Lumiere to light his way, and Lumiere's signal begins the battle. During the battle, LeFou attempts to get his revenge on Lumiere by waving a torch perilously close to Lumiere's head, melting him slightly, but Cogsworth intervenes and pokes LeFou in the bottom with a pair of scissors. He was later seen pursuing Sultan to the kitchen with other villagers, but then ended up fleeing the castle with the rest of the rioters after the chef frightens them with his huge flames. It is left unrevealed if he ever found out that Gaston died against the Beast, but it is likely that Gaston's absence from then on would give him that exact message. House of Mouse LeFou often appeared alongside Gaston as one of the guests in ''House of Mouse, and he can be seen alongside other villains in Mickey's House of Villains. In the episode, Everybody Loves Mickey LeFou notably appears alongside some of the villagers to sing Let's Slay the Beast. Lefou is also seen during the headcount of all the Disney character guests in Ask Von Drake. In Pete's House of Villains, Lefou and Gaston joined the other guests as they rooted for Mickey's return when Pete's show was a flop. Disney Parks In spite of Gaston recently making appearances, LeFou hasn't become a meetable character in the Disney Parks, though he is mentioned frequently by Gaston. He was also notably absent from the stage adaption of Beauty and the Beast in the parks with Gaston singing on his own. While not actually appearing in the show itself, LeFou was mentioned by Hades on the Disney Cruise Line show Villains Tonight. At Magic Kingdom's Gaston's Tavern, a drink known as "LeFou's Brew" serves as the restaurant's signature drink, with Gaston occasionally explaining that LeFou is in the tavern making the drinks for guests. In addition, outside the tavern itself stands a fountain displaying the moderately iconic statue of both Gaston and LeFou. Trivia *Because of the origins of his voice actor, Jesse Corti, LeFou is currently one of the few Beauty and the Beast characters to have the same voice actor in multiple versions of the movie (Jesse Corti voiced LeFou in the English and Spanish dubs of the movie). *The style of LeFou's design is in the tradition of characters including Mr. Smee from Peter Pan (Ollie Johnston) and Lampwick from Pinocchio (Fred Moore). Who are considerably very cartoonish looking. *Le Fou is similar to Snoops from the Rescuers as both work for their film's main villains, are dim-witted, always get abused and are both short and obese. *Le Fou is also similar to Banazi from the Lion King as they are both henchmen and often talk before they think. *He is by far the most cartoonish–looking Beauty and the Beast human character. Gallery Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Idiots Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Musicians Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:French characters Category:Adults Category:Nuisances Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Animated characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Disney Villains Category:Minions Category:YouTube Poop Characters